Le Dernier
by Clipse23
Summary: Spuffy / Saison 7 / Et si Buffy et Spike avaient finalement eu droit à un dernier baiser avant la bataille finale ? Le dernier de toute la série ? Retour sur la scène où elle lui donne l'amulette...


**Le Dernier**

 _Ecriture : Décembre 2014_

One-Shot / Saison 7 Episode 22 (Chosen)

N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Angel a dit que l'amulette devait être portée par un champion.

Spike baissa tout à coup la main, comprenant son erreur.

Mais Buffy, sans un mot, lui tendit l'amulette. Il la prit d'un air tout d'abord surpris, mais la Tueuse posa sur lui un regard qui en dit long. Il pouvait y décerner un mélange de fierté, de confiance et de… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'imaginer ça. Pas maintenant. Il valait mieux profiter de ce court instant de bonheur avant une bataille sans nom qui serait peut-être sa dernière.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on dit de moi que je suis un champion…

\- Faith… est-toujours dans ma chambre ? demanda Buffy d'une petite voix.

\- Ne compte pas rester ici ! Tu crois que tu peux tout arranger avec des mots doux et un bijou en toc ? Ton haleine empeste Angel. Si tu crois que je vais me laisser balader comme une balle de ping-pong… Les vampires ont leur fierté eux aussi !

\- Je comprends… acquiesça la Tueuse en s'apprêtant à partir.

Mais Spike se hâta de la rattraper et s'arrêta devant elle.

\- De toute évidence non, cette histoire de fierté n'était qu'un écran de fumée.

Buffy parut soulagée.

\- Oh, dieu merci.

Spike sourit à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais monté ces escaliers.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, et lui caressa un doucement le visage. Il ne faisait aucun geste, de peur de briser cet instant magique.

\- Je crois en toi, Spike.

\- Amour, ne dis pas ça sinon on va encore se faire attaquer par des Bringers.

Elle sourit, mais ne broncha pas.

\- Je suis sincère. On a surmonté beaucoup de choses ensembles, et parfois je me demande sincèrement pourquoi tu es encore là. Comment tu as réussi à tenir bon sans craquer l'année dernière avec moi…

\- Mais j'ai craqué, Buffy… il fit remarquer sombrement en repensant à la tentative de viol. Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais assez, c'est impardonnable ce que je t'ai fait…

\- Ce que tu as _failli_ me faire. On a tout les deux traversé de mauvaises périodes. Mais regarde où on en est maintenant : j'ai su dominer ma dépression, et toi tu as récupéré ton âme. Alors que tu étais un vampire ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! On a surmonté tout ça, et maintenant on est ensemble.

\- Ensemble ? interrogea t-il d'une voix douce.

Buffy réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je voulais dire que… Qu'on travaille ensemble, et qu'on se comprend maintenant.

\- Ah, oui… approuva t-il d'un air vague mais entendu.

\- Non Spike, je veux dire, on se comprend _vraiment_.

Et sans faire de geste brusque, elle approcha son visage du sien, lui montrant clairement ses intentions. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ai de malentendu entre eux. Pas comme avant. Il la regardait faire, dans un premier temps comme s'il n'était qu'un spectateur de la scène. Un spectateur qui voyait se réaliser sous ses yeux un geste qu'il n'avait plus jamais osé espérer venant d'elle depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain. Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis lentement mais sûrement, elle captura sa bouche avec une douceur irrésistible, bien meilleure que toute la violence dont elle usait autrefois. D'une façon encore plus réelle. Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, il ne tarda pas à accentuer le baiser, et ils mêlèrent leurs langues dans un sentiment de bien-être commun. Elle rapprocha son corps du sien, sentant la passion la gagner. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester des heures entières comme ça, sans jamais rien y changer. C'était ce qui aurait le plus pu se rapprocher de l'aboutissement de toutes ces années, de leur relation amour-haine qui avait enfin trouvé sa voie. En ce moment là, elle se sentit prête à le dire. Ces quelques petits mots si importants… Elle les ressentait enfin au plus profond d'elle-même depuis hier soir, lorsqu'ils avaient passé la nuit entière à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle choisirait le moment parfait pour le lui dire, autre part que dans sa cave. Elle mit fin au baiser quand elle commença à se sentir chavirer, l'envie de le toucher devenant urgente. En un regard, ils se comprirent. Ils auraient tout le temps de réapprendre à se connaître après la bataille de demain. Après tout ça.

\- Tu vas réussir à attendre ? interrogea Buffy avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est déjà tellement parfait, amour… murmura t-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils savourèrent un instant le contact de l'autre, et sans se quitter, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit de Spike, prêts à affronter les épreuves du lendemain. Ensemble.


End file.
